Timepieces fitted with a mechanism triggering a striking work from a strike train actuated by a barrel are well known in the state of the art. It is mainly timekeepers striking the hour, half-hour and quarter-hour at the user's demand, when he actuates a push-button fitted to the timepiece. In more complicated timepieces, called repeater watches, it is even possible to strike the minutes.
However, to the Applicant's knowledge, there has never been proposed a striking work that alerts the person wearing the timepiece at the end of a countdown of a period stored in a timer.